Before and After
by okiyama
Summary: One-shot. They say Tsuna can't enter hyper dying will mode on his own. So basically, without Reborn around or any dying will pills, something would bound to happen to Tsuna. Rated T to be safe.


Yama: Hi, people! Wish Oki luck!

Oki: ....

Yama: A huge thanks to K-san. *bows deeply*

Oki: ...Yeah... We don't own...

Yama: Please have more respond. I know you are studying...but...*trails off*

* * *

**Before and After**

BEFORE

Everybody says that Tsunayoshi Sawada is a pathetic and weak creature. They all know that he needs a dying will pill or Reborn to shoot him to enter hyper dying will mode. So, basically, without the pills and Reborn around, you will never know what would happen to Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna. Wake up, I have something to tell you." It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Tsuna was awoken by a powerful kick, which turned out to be Reborn, his home tutor.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Tsuna cried, rubbing his sore head. He had nightmares yesterday and his hyper intuition told him something would happen today.

Tsuna looked around, using his hands to shield the bright light shining in his eyes. Now that he could see, he saw his infant home tutor wearing a neatly pressed suit, holding a suit case.

_Huh? Is Reborn leaving?_

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna! We are leaving for Italy to train. I had just gotten permission from Mama." As usual, the infant seemed to read his student's mind.

"Training? Italy?" Tsuna was instantly awake. "What about school?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air. Who knows what would happen to him in Italy?

"You will continue your studies in a school the Ninth has specially chosen for you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, before knocking the brown haired kid unconscious, and dragging him away.

"We will be going now, Mama."

* * *

"Good morning class, we have a new student today. Please take good care of him."

Tsuna walked and stood in front of his new class, unsure of what to do. He could not believe that Reborn had thrown him into his new school, leaving him all alone. He did not even know how to speak English properly, not to mention Italian!

"Hello! My name is Dean! I'm from the _Marianne_ family. What's yours?" A navy haired boy with blue eyes asked Tsuna as he sat down.

_What? This is a Mafia school?_ Tsuna thought.

[Surprisingly, he found that he could understand Italian. It must have been the bloodline of the Vongola that ran in his veins.]

He quickly looked around the classroom and gulped. Most of his classmates looked tough. Messing up with them would mean trouble, or worse, death. Why did Reborn even bring him here? Is this the training his tutor spoke of?

"I…I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Tsuna replied his new friend with a bright smile. Dean remained silent, as if waiting for him to continue. His classmates were suddenly silent too, waiting to see if Tsuna was from a powerful family.

"Err…" Tsuna grew uncomfortable. He did not want anyone to know that he was from the Vongola family [not like he wanted to be in it]. Who knows what would happen?

As if sensing his discomfort, Dean smiled and said," I'll show you around!" He then dragged Tsuna out of the classroom, away from the piercing glances of his classmates. Tsuna sighed in relief. Maybe he could trust Dean…

* * *

From a high point, Reborn smirked. His student was too naive- he trusts people too easily. The infant's goal of coming to Italy was simple. He just wanted Dame-Tsuna to survive in a harsh environment without his dying will pills. Now his [dear] student would get to learn another precious lesson.

"Let's hope he won't die." Reborn said to Leon before disappearing into the shadows.

"Hey weakling, hand over your money." A tall and burly mafiaso blocked Dean and Tsuna's path to the canteen. He was holding a long, sharp knife and looked dangerous [especially in Tsuna's view].

"I…I've no money! Tsuna has!" Dean stammered, pointing at Tsuna. Tsuna panicked.

_I'm gonna die_, he thought.

"Sorry! I was just too scared!" Dean told Tsuna, handing him a band-aid. They were sitting in the library recovering after the school doctor refused to treat them.

"Never mind, I'm used to it! I can't blame you for being afraid!" Tsuna smiled, rubbing his sore arms. He really thought he had made a new friend, but he was actually being manipulated-more like being used of by his new 'friend'.

Tsuna's next few days passed with injuries and aches all over after being beaten up by his schoolmates. The same thing happened everyday, with Dean safe and Tsuna beaten. Reborn had once reminded Tsuna to be careful in the school, but Tsuna just waved his advice off, saying that he did not mind helping his friend at all.

* * *

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to Dean?" Tsuna cried as he ran to his fallen friend. The bullies smirked. Tsuna grimaced when he saw the tattoos they had.

"Oh? Here to save him, am I right? Do you know he has been letting you get beaten in place of himself for the past few days?" One of the bullies said, playing around with a knife. Dean just lowered his head.

Tsuna's answer surprised them.

"I don't mind as long as I can help my friend."

Reborn smiled slightly as he put down his binoculars.

"Heh, he tricked you, yet you treat it like it's nothing much? Looks like you're not as smart as you look. I bet you come from a small and weak family, just like him." The leader of the bullies pointed to Dean,

"Careful, they're from a powerful family, the _Silverlo_ family." Dean warned.

Tsuna said nothing as he backed away from the bunch of tough-looking mafiaso. He wanted to protect his friend, but he did not have his pills with him, and Reborn was nowhere to be seen.

_Your will, what is it?_

"I want to defeat them! I want to protect Dean!" Tsuna's Vongola skyring glowed.

"Powerful family, you say?" Tsuna's eyes turned fiery orange, his X-gloves burning with dying will flames. The 'powerful' bullies ran away, after sensing the dangerous aura from the brown haired boy. They realized that they angered a very important and powerful person.

That's it, Dame-Tsuna. That's how a boss acts." Reborn pulled his fedora down.

"Who are you actually?" dean asked catiously. He might not be as strong as the others, but he could definitely sense the huge change in Tsuna.

"Your friend." Tsuna grinned as he returned back to his normal self, tripping in attempt to help his friend up.

He had won Dean over.

* * *

AFTER 

Tsuna did not need his hyper intuition to know that something was different. The moment he stepped into his classroom, everyone stopped moving and talking [including the teacher]. He started breaking out into cold sweat.

_Huh? What's going one? What's with the tense atmosphere?_

"Hiii!" Tsuna jumped back quickly when everyone stood up suddenly and bowed deeply.

"Greetings to the Vongola Decimo!"

"No! No! No! I'm not the 10th boss of Vongola!" Tsuna held his arms in front of him, trying to shield himself from the respectful gazes of his classmates.

The Vongola Decimo was kicked by his home tutor.

"Good, now even the younger generations of the mafia world looks up to you. You will be a powerful boss."

"I don't want to be a boss!!!"

* * *

Reborn was mildly pleased with himself as they sat in the plane. His student had managed to enter hyper dying will mode without the help of the pills or his bullets.

A bubble appeared from his nose as the infant leaned into the seat.

_~Fin~_

* * *

Oki: Thanks for reading. *not looking up from book*

Yama: Sorry about Oki's behaviour... *scratches head*

Yama: Please review! (P.s I bet Oki will be normal tomorrow. :) ) Thanks. XD


End file.
